Encuentros
by Yoe6669
Summary: Siete parejas, siete parafilias, siete entregas... Cada una con una pareja diferente... Siete manera de explorarse y demostrarse amor a través de la excitación de la pareja, ¿Quién dice que el amor siempre debe ser igual? Este fic participa en el reto #29 "Llega el Kicktober" del foro Hogwarts a traves de los años.
1. El olor de su piel

Discleimer: los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo esta pequeña historia es mía.

Este fic participa en el reto #29 "Llega el Kicktober" del foro Hogwarts a traves de los años.

Día 1: Mi pareja favorita.

Parafilia: Barosmia: excitación producida por los olores.

...

—¿El olor de mi amortentia? —inquirió Ron ante la pregunta de su novia.

—Si —insistió la bruja curiosa de su respuesta—. Sabes lo que huelo en la amortentia, pero nunca me has dicho...

—Extrañamente cuando me acerco a la amortentia solo reconozco un aroma, no hay nada más —respondió Ron con voz ronca y rostro pensativo.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Hermione lentamente besándola despacio, Hermione suspiró contra sus labios y se dejó arrastrar por él hacía la cama de su pequeña habitación en su recién comprado departamento, él la acostó con delicadeza mientras se deshacía de si propia ropa. No sabía si era la manera que tenía el pelirrojo para distraerla de su pregunta; aunque ella se dejó llevar por él no estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto la conversación, quería saberlo.

—¿Y cuál es? —insistió totalmente excitada mientras Ron la desvestía despacio estando ya él totalmente desnudo.

Cuando la dejó totalmente desnuda comenzó a besarla por toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Besos suaves y delicados que la acariciaban casi imperceptiblemente, pero que aún así la volvían loca.

—La primera vez que me acerqué a un caldero de amortentia —relató Ron acariciando la piel de Hermione—, no tenía ni idea de qué era exactamente ese olor... ¿tinta? ¿pergamino? ¿libros? ¿flores? ¿fresas? Pero luego, un día te acercaste más a mí que de costumbre, y entonces lo supe... —el hombre pegó su nariz al vientre de Hermione— Era el olor de tu piel.

Ron lentamente comenzó a pasear su nariz por el estómago de Hermione, su aliento le producía cosquillas y su voz rebotaba en su piel. La excitación de la mujer subía cada vez más mientras Ron pegaba la nariz a sus senos.

—Tu piel es una combinación perfecta de olores —siguió el pelirrojo, besando los senos de la castaña—. El sudor de tu piel es sencillamente lo más delicioso que existe en el mundo, pero el olor más delicioso de tu cuerpo proviene de tu sexo.

Ron bajó su rostro hasta el sexo de Hermione quien tembló con violencia al sentirlo, Ron aspiró con fuerza probocandole un fuerte jadeo a la castaña, apretó las sábanas con fuerza dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación.

—Deliciosa —susurró Ron con lujuria—, podría olerte toda la vida, podría saborearte toda la vida, podría besarte toda la vida.

Ron comenzó a besar el sexo de Hermione logrando que ella se contorcionaba del placer, arqueaba su espalda y gemía cada vez más fuerte, el pelirrojo acarició con su lengua cada rincón que tenía a su alcance. La castaña estaba cada vez más desesperada por sentirlo en su interior, pero el maldito pelirrojo se hacía de rogar, sonreía mientras paseaba por su cuerpo que ya comenzaba a tensarse por la desesperación.

—Si lo quieres tendrás que pedirlo —dijo él con un dejo de sorna que no pasó desapercibido por Hermione, si su cerebro no hubiera estado tan confuso por su grado de excitación se hubiera enfadado de verdad.

—Ron...

—¿Si, Hermione?

—Sabes lo que quiero —lo acusó ella intentando en vano parecer molesta.

—Si lo quieres tendrás que pedirlo —ordenó Ron en un tono de voz que no permitía réplicas—. Y por tardarte tanto tendrás que pedirlo por favor... Ruega un poco...

Ron acompañaba sus palabras con fuertes inhalaciones, su actitud se volvió la de un depredador olfateando a su presa antes de devorarla, el pensamiento invadió a Hermione llevándola a la locura. Lo necesitaba tanto que dolía y aunque su orgullo le gritaba que no se atreviera a suplicarle al idiota de Ron, todos sus sentidos rogaban a gritos que hiciera lo que Ron pedía.

—Fresas... Pergamino... Rosas... —murmuraba Ron contra su piel cada vez que aspiraba su olor— Libros... Tinta... Tan Hermione... Tan perfecta... Tan mía...

—Ron... Por favor...

—Por favor, ¿Qué? —presionó el pelirrojo haciéndose el desentendido.

—Hazme tuya, por favor —rogó la castaña con voz ahogada—. Por favor...

Ron no esperó otra palabra por parte de la castaña, la penetró rápidamente robando un quejido por parte de ella, la verdad era que estaba al borde de la locura esperando que ella se lo pidiera, pero si ella hubiera esperado otro segundo más el que hubiera tenido que rogar hubiera sido él. El aroma de la piel de Hermione era lo que más lo excitaba en el mundo, y mientras le hacía el amor con pasión el olor de ella se hacía más intenso llevándolo a la locura, inundando sus sentidos y logrando que él perdiera el control. Y mientras estaba ahí embistiendola con fuerza, pegó su nariz al hueco de su cuello deleitandose con el olor de su piel logrando llegar a un poderoso orgasmo.

...

Fin de la primera parte de este fic. Los capítulos no tendrán relación entre ellos y serán parejas distintas y distintas parafilias, ya tengo casi todos pensados. espero que les gusten.


	2. Háblame así

Día 2: Una noche inolvidable.

Fonofilia: Excitación sexual producida al escuchar a la pareja usar lenguaje obsceno.

...

Astoria abrió la puerta de la habitación de un solo golpe, aún continuaba molesta y eso a Draco le estaba gustando mucho. La mujer se quitó los tacones con violencia lanzándolos a ningún lugar en particular.

—A veces tu madre me saca de quicio —gruñó Astoria sin poder controlarse, había fuego en su mirada y tensión en su cuerpo. Y estaba preciosa.

—"Sacar de quicio" es poco decir —bromeó su esposo con fingida inocencia ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de su mujer—, la mandaste a joderse, Astoria.

—¡Dijo que nuestros futuros hijos serían educados bajo las reglas de los sangre pura! —gritó Astoria escandalizada—, ¡Qué se joda!

—¿Y a mí no me mandarás a joderme también? —inquirió el rubio acercándose a ella con los ojos oscuros de deseo. Astoria entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con incredulidad, ese Draco siempre pensando en sexo.

—Jódete, Malfoy —respondió Astoria mitad molesta, mitad divertida.

—¡Joder, Greengrass! —exclamó Draco con deseo—, cuando me hablas así...

—¿Te excita? —inquirió la mujer a lo que el rubio asintió—, eso es porque eres un puto enfermo.

—Si, lo soy... Háblame más...

Draco se acercó a su espalda para acariciarle el cuello lentamente, Astoria suspiró ante la caricia dejándose llevar por él.

—¿Qué piensas hacerme? —inquirió ella con un leve gemido, Draco siempre lograba excitarla con demasiada rapidez, ella al menos merecía cinco minutos molesta, pero no, su esposo la tocaba y toda la mente de Astoria se evaporaba y solo pensaba en hacer el amor con él.

—¿Tú qué crees? —susurró él contra su oído—, y no escatimes en detalles.

—Vas a cogerme —la voz de Astoria totalmente cargada de deseo mezclada con las obscenidades salidas de su boca excitaban al rubio sobremanera, el solo paseaba sus manos y su aliento por cada parte de su cuerpo a la que tenía acceso—, vas a cogerme rico y duro, me harás gritar de placer una y otra vez, me harás gritar tan fuerte que la zorra de la vecina me tendrá mucha más envidia de la que me tiene, porque tengo un verdadero hombre que sabe hacerle el amor a su mujer. Cuando te tenga entre mis piernas penetrándome una y otra vez tu nombre será todo lo que se escuche por varios kilómetros de distancia.

—Me excita tanto que una niña tan buena como tú me hable de esa manera...

—Claro, ya te dije que eras un puto enfermo, Malfoy.

Astoria buscó rápidamente los labios de su esposo uniéndolos con desesperación, extrañamente a ella también la había excitado hablarle así a su esposo, quien besó su cuello con pasión y acarició su piel por encima de la ropa, el hombre soltó un gemido gutural que para ella fue totalmente excitante.

La mano de Draco viajó hacia el sur, encontrándose rápidamente con su cálida humedad, Astoria en cambio enredó sus manos en el cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba, su lindo esposo siempre le regalaba sensaciones inigualables, y noches dignas de recordar, y estaba más que claro que esa sería una de ellas.


	3. Claro de Luna

Día 3: Está sonando nuestra canción.

Parafilia: Amaurofilia= Excitación sexual hacia personas invidentes o con los ojos atados.

...

Lucía perfecta. Sentada, volteando en todas direcciones, queriendo agudizar el oído a falta de la visión. Lo excitaba, demasiado quizás.

Y es que Rolf Scamander desde hace ya bastante tiempo quería hacer aquello con su novia, vendarle los ojos y dejarla totalmente a su merced. Dio un paso hacia la derecha, lo que ocasionó que Luna dirigiera su rostro hacia esa dirección.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió la rubia con una sonrisa, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que pretendía su extraño novio.

—Se paciente —replicó el hombre divertido. La situación estaba resultando mejor de como imaginó—, ¿Sientes tus sentidos agudizarse?

—Mis sentidos ya eran muy agudos, Rolf —replicó Luna sonriendo.

De pronto Luna calló, una suave música invadía todo el ambiente, una melodía dulce y encantadora que la hacía pensar en praderas de flores, el cielo azul y los labios de Rolf, quienes en ese momento estaban cerca de su oído.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró muy suavemente, a Luna la recorrió un escalofrío.

—Nunca había escuchado algo tan hermoso.

—Es obvio, yo la compuse.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, la compuse pensando en ti, dulce Luna.

La melodía comenzó a sonar desordenada, como si las notas no tuvieran control sobre sí mismas, y aún así seguía escuchándose hermoso.

—Así eres tú, Luna —susurró Rolf a su oído—. Eres un hermoso caos sin el que mi vida no puede tener paz, necesito de tu energía, de tu dulce locura que me hace suspirar... Que me hace desearte a cada segundo.

Luna soltó un gemido muy parecido al nombre de Rolf, quería que siguiera hablándole de esa manera tan dulce, quería escuchar su canción toda la vida. Rolf la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantar, ella obedeció gustosa, dejándose guiar por él. Rolf se movía despacio en una semi-danza que solo hacía para desvestirla. Ella no podía hacer nada más que dejarse hacer por él y eso la molestaba pues quería tocarlo, sentirlo y desvestirlo también, pero él parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho jugando con ella de esa manera.

—Dulce Luna —le susurró el hombre a su oído una vez que la hubo acostada desnuda en la cama.

Su piel totalmente blanquecina lo invitaba a fundirse en ella, sus labios ligeramente más rojos e hinchados lo seducían sobremanera, y el saber que la tenía a su merced lo enloquecía. Tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan suya... Que ella se rindiera a él, perdiendo la vista en el proceso, lo hizo sentir sumamente poderoso. Tenía a una de las mujeres más fuerte, más hermosa y más valiente del mundo totalmente a su merced. Era una sensación indescriptiblemente excitante, que solo podía terminar de ser perfecta cuando la hiciera suya una y otra vez, y para eso tenía la noche entera.

...

El título del capítulo es un juego de palabras derivado de la composición de Beethoven que lleva ese nombre, y obviamente el nombre de Luna.


	4. El error

Dia 4: sufriendo por amor.

parafilia: alorgasmia= La Excitación se produce cuando se fantasea que se tienen relaciones con otra persona.

 _"Las partes entre comillas y en cursiva es lo que sucedió el día anterior.__

...

La sala de menesteres, la misma sala donde hace apenas unas horas fui tan feliz, y ahora... Ahora solo hay dolor entre éstas paredes.

—Harry, tú y yo somos amigos —dice Hermione con una culpa amarga en su voz, se arrepiente... Y lo que es peor, esto es solamente mi culpa.

" _—Solo cierra los ojos e imagina que soy él..._ "

—Pero, Hermione, nosotros podemos ser algo más. Anoche...

—¡Entiende que lo de anoche fue un error! —me interrumpe ella con una exclamación, el dolor en mi pecho es cada vez mayor, y sin poder evitarlo tiemblo, no de miedo o temor, sino por el fuerte dolor de mi corazón.

"— _Sé lo que sientes, déjame ayudarte—dije acercándome a ella, Hermione se mordió los labios nerviosa, pero no retrocedió. Lo que me hizo tener el valor para llegar hasta ella y besarla lentamente. El idiota de Ron la hizo llorar por irse a los brazos de Lavender, no tiene nada de malo que ella halle consuelo en los míos, ¿o si?"_

—Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que hacía, estaba tan molesta que yo no sé qué hacer ahora... —ahí está de nuevo, la Hermione lógica de siempre, pensando en la mejor manera de hacerme entender que no me ama pero quiere que todo vuelva a ser lo de antes aunque ella sepa muy bien que no se puede. No después de haberle hecho el amor.

—¿De verdad crees que podemos seguir siendo amigos? —replico casi con furia.

" _—Prométeme que esto no saldrá de ésta habitación._

 _—Lo prometo. —Y fue mi culpa porque fue una promesa que no pude cumplir..._

 _La desnudé despacio, deleitándome con cada rincón fe su piel a la que tenía acceso, acariciándola, besándola, probándola_... _Ella no abrió los ojos en ningún momento, y me mentí a mí mismo pensando que lo hacía por concentrarse en el placer brindado._ _Pero en el fondo sabía que lo hacía porque estaba pensando en él._

 _Ella también me besó, me acarició y me desnudó rápidamente, con una necesidad naciente, sabía muy bien que no era por mí, era por él... En su mente no estaba yo, estaba ese pelirrojo que la hacía llorar y rabiar más que nada. Aun así quise creer que pensaba en mí._ _Imbécil, solo fui un imbécil..."_

—Me lo prometiste, Harry —me reclama ella con toda razón, pero no puedo evitar el dolor que siento, ni las lágrimas que ahora caen de mis ojos con desesperación. Juro que no sé en qué momento pasó todo esto, ni siquiera la veía de esta manera, y ahora...

—Hermione, yo...

" _Adentrarme en ella se sintió realmente maravilloso, sentía la mezcla exacta de felicidad y dolor: Felicidad por hacerla mía, dolor por saber que ella no se estaba entregando realmente a mí, en su corazón y en su mente reinaba la imagen de otro. Solo su cuerpo era mío y, aunque quise mentirme, no era suficiente..."_

—Sé lo que dije —acepto con un murmullo ahogado.

—Entonces cumple tu promesa —replica con una frialdad que me deja sin habla.

 _"Mis embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y erráticas, y sus gemidos más fuertes y excitantes, tanto ella como yo estábamos cerca del orgasmo, podía sentir como su cuerpo se iba convulsionando preparándose para estallar. y fue entonces, cuando finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo, que lo dijo:_

 _—Te amo, Ron. —Y aunque no quise, mi corazón se rompió."_

—Pero, piénsalo bien... —No me importa arrodillarme, humillarme por ella, ella lo merece, merece tenerme de rodillas, implorándole que me elija, y aunque quise insistir, ella no me deja hablar.

—Entiende que yo amo a Ron y tú debes estar con Ginny. —En las palabras de Hermione se puede percibir claramente la suplica, ella me está suplicando que entre en razón, que no la obligue a tomar medidas extremas. De sus labios sale un sollozo, y lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, yo también estoy llorando.

—Pero, Hermione, yo te...

—Obliviate —dice ella tan rápidamente que no puedo reaccionar, lo único que puedo ver, además de sus lágrimas, es la poderosa luz blanca que me ciega.

Parpadeo rápidamente totalmente confundido, ¿Qué hago solo en la sala de menesteres? ¿Por qué siento éste dolor tan fuerte en el pecho? ¿Esto que tengo en mis mejillas son lágrimas? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Ginny sigue siendo la novia de Dean! Es mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde a las práctica de quiddich.

...

Los que suelen leerme saben que odio el Harmione con todo mi corazón. Pero elegí el reto par escribir exactamente este drabble.

Este drabble está inspirado en la canción "temblando" de los hombres G. quienes son unos de mis grupos favoritos, recomiendo escuchar la canción para acompañar la lectura.


	5. Quien menos pensé

Dia 5: Pareja que menos he escrito (Neville y Hannah)

Parafilia: agonofilia= Excitacion que surge luego de una pelea

...

—¡Levántate! —me gritó él con autoridad. Admito que me pareció increíble lo mucho que había cambiado hasta esos momentos.

—Eres muy rudo... —logré decir con voz ahogada, me faltaba el aire por golpearme cuando caí al suelo. La verdad no creía estar lo suficientemente lista para tal entrenamiento, pero eso no era algo que aceptaría ante él.

—¿Y crees que los mortifagos serán suaves contigo? —se burló Neville cruzándose de brazos—, ésta es una maldita guerra, Hannah.

—Lo sé, es solo que...

—Creo que es mejor dejar el entrenamiento —me interrumpe Neville dándome la espalda—. Cuando lleguen los mortifagos lo mejor será que te escondas o algo...

—¿Que me esconda? —inquirí molesta, él no podía estar hablando en serio—, ¡Después de lo que le hicieron a mi tía crees que voy a esconderme! Estás muy equivocado si piensas eso, voy a luchar y a ganar, todos pagarán por lo que hicieron.

—Hannah, tú no estás preparada para luchar —razonó él volviendo hacia mí.

—Pensé que por eso estábamos aquí, me enseñabas a luchar —me burlé cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo con desafío, no me iba a rendir si eso era lo que él pretendía.

—¿Y crees que soy el mejor para enseñarte? —replicó él subiendo un ceja, no puedo negar que en ese momento sentí un fuerte tirón en mi estómago, Neville había crecido y madurado mucho, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo niño inseguro, la única diferencia es que hacía a un lado sus inseguridades para luchar por lo que creía, y eso era tener valor—, soy un pésimo duelista.

—Te has enfrentado a los mortifagos muchas más veces que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts —señalé con orgullo, así es, yo estaba sumamente orgullosa de él—, ahora nos defiendes a todos de los Carrow, ¿Eso te parece poco?

Neville no respondió, supe que estaba buscando una excusa para replicar, ¿Por qué quería insistir con que no era lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente? ¿Por qué tenía que convencerlo de lo obvio? Me acerqué a él lentamente, pero él retrocedió casi asustado por mi cercanía. No terminaba de entender su actitud.

—No lucharás, Hannah —insistió con dureza, fruncí el ceño comenzando a molestarme con su tonta actitud, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Con los demás miembros del ejército de Dumbledore no se comportaba de esa manera —. Tú no lucharás, permanecerás a salvo lejos de la batalla.

—¿Por qué haría tal cosa? —repliqué con ironía, la discusión se estaba volviendo acalorada y poco a poco íbamos alzando la voz hasta encontrándonos gritandonos el uno al otro.

—¡No voy a darme el lujo de perderte! —gritó Neville con la cara totalmente roja, no sé si de furia o vergüenza, lo más probable es que fuera una mezcla de ambas—, ¡No soy tan fuerte como para protegerte, Hannah! ¡Maldita sea! Si algo te sucede estoy seguro que moriré...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dije impresionada, ni siquiera sé cómo logré decir aquello pues estaba segura que había olvidado hasta cómo respirar.

—¡Me gustas, Hannah! —gritó casi con reproche—, ya estarás contenta, ¿no? Por fin lo dije. Vamos, ya puedes reírte.

—Expelliarmus —bramé sin saber lo que hacía, Neville esquivó el hechizo y me miró furioso—, ya que no puedes protegerme enséñame a defenderme bien. Te prometo que no moriré.

—No puedes estar segura de ello —respondió él sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos—. Incluso mis padres que eran grandes aurores no pudieron escapar de los mortifagos...

—No moriré, Neville —insistí con determinación—, te prometo que voy a sobrevivir a ésta guerra y me casaré contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Que no moriré —insistí rodando los ojos.

—No, eso de que vas a casarte conmigo —ahora fue su turno de acercarse a mí, y el mío de alejarme de él.

—Puede ser... —concedí apartando mi mirada de su rostro—, ¿Me enseñarás a luchar?

—Desmaius —gritó Neville apuntándome con su varita, afortunadamente pude lanzar un impedimenta a tiempo para esquivar la maldición. Él solamente sonrió con sorna al verme resoplar con fuerza.

—Petrificus totalus —grité en su dirección queriendo borrar su tonta y hermosa sonrisa, Neville esquivó el hechizo con agilidad asombrosa, rodó por el suelo mientras dirigía otro hechizo en mi dirección sin perder la sonrisa, al parecer comenzaba a divertirse mucho con la situación, mientras yo me molestaba más a cada segundo. Los hechizos iban subiendo en intensidad, estaba comenzando a cansarme, aunque aparentemente Neville tenía aún mucho más para dar— ¡Expelliarmus!

Logré quitarle su varita al fin, sonriendo victoriosa, sin embargo mi triunfo fue momentáneo, pues Neville se abalanzó hacia mí de prisa, lo que me causó un susto tan fuerte que no pude reaccionar hasta que me aprisionó contra una pared y tomó mis muñecas con sus manos, tan fuerte que tiré las varitas al instante. Me aprisionó con fuerza sin dejar de sonreír victorioso, entonces me besó, con fuerza y dureza. Me estaba lastimando y haciéndome daño, tanto que mi única reacción fue morderlo para que me soltara. La mordida fue quizá con demasiada fuerza pues Neville me soltó y se tocó el labio con la lengua, el cual comenzó a sangrar.

—Así que quieres jugar —dijo con voz extrañamente peligrosa, se acercó de nuevo a mí y esta vez me aparté de él asustada—. No temas, gatita. Solo déjate de llevar...

Era la primera vez en mi vida que veía esa faceta en Neville, y extrañamente me gustaba. Luego de un duelo salía a la luz ese Neville sexy y peligroso que solo quería tratarme salvajemente, debía apuntarlo para el futuro.

—Te casarás conmigo —insistió él llegando hasta mí.

—Tendrás que convencerme —fue toda mi respuesta antes de volver a morder sus labios con fuerza.


	6. Mío

Día 6: Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

Parafilia: Psicrofilia= Excitación debido al frío.

...

Era cierto, nadie tenía por qué enterarse. No tenía que preocuparse por nada, como bien decía el rubio. ¿Qué importaba si ya no tenía excusas para darle a Ginny? ¿Qué importaba lo mal que lo mirara Astoria cuando se lo cruzaba por la calle?

No importaba absolutamente nada cuando las frías manos de hielo de Draco lo acariciaban de esa manera, esas frías caricias que lo llevaban a la locura y le creaban una increíble adicción, cada vez necesitaba más de ese frío roce que lo desquiciaba. Lo hacía temblar, lo hacía estremecerse y lo hacía querer mucho más de lo que ese hombre le daba.

—Harry —gimió Draco con voz ahogada, necesitando mucho más del moreno, necesitando una unión más profunda.

—Eres mío, Draco —dijo posesivamente mientras lo penetraba lentamente. Y mientras el frío interior de Draco lo envolvía no pudo evitar sentirse llegando al paraíso. No cambiaría eso por nada del mundo, no importaba si alguien llegaba a enterarse.


	7. Tus besos

Día 7: Ven a dormir conmigo: no haremos el amor, él nos hará a nosotros.

Parafilia: Basoexia= Excitación producida por los besos.

...

Cena con velas en la torre de astronomía, prefectos con grandes pagos para que no molestaran, el cielo estrellado más perfecto que podía existir, listo. Todo estaba perfectamente listo para su cena con Albus, nada podía salir mal aquella noche.

Su primer aniversario juntos debía ser sumamente especial, aunque en el fondo sabía que Albus lo arruinaría de alguna forma estúpida. Pero debía olvidar esos pensamientos, solo pedía que por esa noche todo saliera bien, solo por esa noche.

Media hora de espera, no es para tanto. Una hora, quizá pasó algo. Hora y media, dos horas... Él no vendrá...

Scorpius no tenía fuerzas para limpiar el lugar ni recoger los platos, ni siquiera para llamar un elfo que lo hiciera por él. Se levantó despacio y caminó hacia la salida.

Albus abrió la puerta con la respiración agitada, ¿Cuánto habría corrido? ¿Dónde había estado metiendo hasta ese momento?

—¡No lo olvidé! —gritó apenas ingresó al salón, Scorpius lo observó totalmente serio. Estaba aliviado por saber que estaba bien, pero no le haría las cosas tan fáciles esta vez. Estaba harto de Albus y su actitud egocéntrica—, en serio no lo olvidé.

—Explícamelo entonces.

—Rose me estaba siguiendo...

—¿Y qué? ¿Tienes vergüenza de que ella sepa? —gritó el rubio perdiendo la paciencia. Albus no respondió, solo agachó la cabeza—, eres increíble... Estuve planeando ésta cena durante días, lo sabes. No te lo oculté porque quería que supieras que era importante para mí... ¿Y me haces esto?

—Si tengo miedo de que ella se entere, pero no por lo que tú crees...

—¿Entonces?

—¡Está enamorada de ti! —exclamó Albus molesto, se notaba que no quería decirlo ni mucho menos aceptarlo—, me lo confesó hace unos días y no sé qué hacer desde entonces, si le digo le romperé el corazón, pero si no lo hago te lo romperé a ti... Estuve huyendo de ella toda la noche y ahora... Ahora estás molesto...

Scorpius descruzó los brazos y se acercó lentamente hacia su novio, toda su rabia había desaparecido, Albus estaba pasando por todo eso y él no se había dado cuenta de nada, quizás estuvo muy ocupado en cosas que realmente no importaban tanto como él pensaba.

Terminó de acercarse hasta él y acunó su rostro con sus manos, le sonrió con ternura para tranquilizarlo, no podía estar mucho tiempo molesto con Albus y mucho menos si le hablaba de esa manera.

—No estoy molesto —dijo Scorpius suavemente, Albus no le creyó ni una sola palabra.

—Claro que lo estás —replicó Albus con una mirada triste—, esta cena era importante para ti, es nuestro primer aniversario y yo te dejé solo por huir de Rose.

—Si, pero tus razones fueron buenas —insistió Scorpius acercando su nariz a la de Albus—. Yo ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de lo que te sucedía por una tonta cena, lo siento.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí, Scorpius. ¿Lo sabías? —Albus acercó sus labios a los de su novio, quien respondió el beso con ternura.

—Quizá deberíamos hablar con Rose —dijo el rubio.

—Luego —replicó Albus tomando a Scorpius de la cintura—, ahora que he probado tus besos no puedes esperar que me detenga.

Albus no lo aceptaba, pero lo mejor de estar con Scorpius era poder besarlo, era lo más excitante que había en el mundo. Besos húmedos, dulces, suaves y tiernos. Besos que le hacían olvidar absolutamente todo lo que había a su alrededor, gracias a sus besos lograba olvidar todo lo que le preocupaba, podría besarlo la noche entera, podría amarlo la noche entera, y qué mejor manera de pasar su aniversario que besando y haciéndole el amor a su novio.

—Sabes que no he comido, ¿Verdad? —dijo Scorpius entre risas.

—Lamento decirte que ahora eso no importa... El cielo está hermoso, tus besos son deliciosos y es nuestro aniversario... Ven, hermoso. Hagamos el amor lo que resta de noche, mañana ya veremos la manera de resolver lo demás. Aquí y ahora no hay nada más, hagamos el amor.

—No, aquí no —replicó Scorpius sonriendo con ternura, tomó la mano de Albus entre las suyas y comenzó a guiarlo fuera de la torre de astronomía—. Vamos a la sala multipropósito. Ven a dormir conmigo: no haremos el amor, él nos hará a nosotros.

...

La verdad se me acabó el tiempo para el reto y las últimas historias no fueron las mejores, pero si eran más o menos las tramas que quería, solo que no la desarrolle muy bien. sin embargo espero que las hayan disfrutado.


End file.
